AKS-74U
The AKS-74U (Russian: Автомат Калашникова Складной образца 1974 года Укороченный Avtomat Kalashnikova Skladnoy obraztsa goda 1974 Ukorochenniy; English: Automatic Kalashnikov Folding model 1974 Shortened), nicknamed "Krinkov" in English sources, is a Soviet carbine, developed in the late 1970s from the AKS-74 assault rifle (itself a folding-stock variant of the AK-74), firing the 5.45x39mm M74 cartridge. The AKS-74U straddles the line between assault rifle and submachine gun, firing assault rifle ammunition with a severely abbreviated barrel which allows for maneuverability in restricted spaces, yet noticeably decreases both its accuracy and muzzle velocity. Battlefield 2 The AK-74U is featured in Battlefield 2 as the standard primary weapon for the Special Forces on the MEC team. It comes with a Kobra Red Dot Sight and sports desert camouflage. It has the highest stopping power of all the standard Spec Ops Kit weapons; compared to its American counterpart, the M4A1 Carbine, it does more damage at the cost of lower accuracy and sight magnification. Gallery AK-74u.png|The AK-74U at Road to Jalalabad. BF2 Kobra.jpg|The AK-74u's Kobra sight File:AKS-74u BF2|Overview of the AK-74u in Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The AKS 74U is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, issued to the MEC Special Ops kit. Equipped with a Red Dot Sight and a suppressor, its high rate of fire, good power, high accuracy and little recoil make it an easy gun to use. The PS2 version uses a different reload animation similar to the AK-101 while the Xbox 360 version uses the normal one. Battlefield: Bad Company The AKS74U is a compact assault rifle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company, equipped with a permanently attached suppressor. Singleplayer The AKS74u is a fairly common weapon operated by the Russian Ground Forces and can typically be found on dead Russian commandos. Multiplayer The AKS74U is the default compact assault rifle issued to the Russian Specialist Kit. The SCAR-L and the 9A91 are its American and MEC counterparts, respectively. It has a 60-round magazine (with 180 in reserve) and a good fire rate, and kills in around 10-15 shots, making it statistically equivalent to its in-game counterparts. Essentially a close quarters weapon, it is relatively accurate compared to the other compact assault rifles in the game and can be fired in an automatic mode effectively at medium ranges; it is not a good weapon to use at longer ranges. Gallery BFBC AKS-74u Weapon.png|Weapon model. File:BFBC_AKS74u.jpg|The AKS74u at Deconstruction in Gold Rush mode. File:BFBC_AKS-74U_AIMED.jpg|The AKS74u being aimed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The AKS-74u Krinkov is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The AKS-74u can be found throughout the singleplayer campaign but is easily acquired in the final mission, Airborne. The player is immediately forced to pick up and use the weapon once the mission starts. Enemies can usually be seen using the weapon with either with iron or Red Dot Sights. Multiplayer The AKS-74u Krinkov is the 4th compact weapon issued to the Engineer kit, requiring 16,000 points for to unlock; a player pre-ordering from GameStop or BartSmit can immediately unlock it by redeeming the pre-order code. It has a 30-round magazine and, like all other engineer-issued carbines, is equipped with suppressor. Its moderate damage and rate of fire make it effective at close ranges. However, its now high recoil makes It is advised to burst fire at long range. A patch increased its recoil in an effort to make using it at longer ranges more difficult. Gallery AKS74UStatsBC2.png|The AKS-74u's in-game description and stats evaluation. BC2AKS74U.png|The AKS-74u Krinkov at Panama Canal in multiplayer. BC2AKS74UIS.png|The iron sights of the AKS-74u. BFBC2 AK74U Rest.png|'AKS-74u'. BFBC2 AK-74U Iron Sight.png|Iron sight. BFBC2 AK74U Reload.png|Reloading. BFBC2 AKS-74U Red Dot Sight.png|Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 AKS-74U ACOG.png|4X Rifle Scope. AKS74UBC2.JPG|The AKS-74u Krinkov at Port Valdez in multiplayer. AKS74UBC2SP.JPG|The AKS-74u Krinkov with a Red Dot Sight in the single player level Airborne. File::AKS-74U Krinkov|Gameplay with the AKS-74u Krinkov in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Panama Canal and Arica Harbor in Squad Deathmatch mode. Battlefield Play4Free The AKS-74U is a purchasable submachine gun featured in Battlefield Play4Free for the Engineer Kit. It is a close-range powerhouse with the highest damage at short distances out of any other weapon in its class. This comes at a great cost, however, as the AKS-74U has incredible recoil and only 22 rounds per magazine. The weapon's spread is also large, making it far better to use in close quarters where it excels. Equipping the AKS-74U with Casket Mags will alleviate its low capacity issue and serves the best solution for those who want to maximize ammunition capacity with the weapon, unlike other SMGs that would need Extra Magazines to benefit from the most ammunition available. A Stabilized Stock can lower horizontal recoil and hip-fire inaccuracy, while a Thunderbolt Stock can lower vertical recoil to help the AKS-74U at range. The weapon can be bought for 300 for a day or 45,000 to have forever by Credits, or 69 for a day, 179 for a week, 499 for a month, or 1,249 Play4Free Funds to have forever, putting the AKS-74U in a moderate price range for its damage output. Gallery BFP4F AK74u.jpg|The AKS-74u in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F AK74u Sights.jpg|The AKS-74u's ironsights. Battlefield 3 The AKS-74u is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer and Co-Op The AKS-74u is one of the primary weapons of the PLR and Iranian military. It is first found in Semper Fidelis/The Great Destroyer, where the player takes one from a PLR soldier after the first quick time event of the level(s). It is also one of the player's starting weapons along with the AS VAL in Comrades. It is most heavily used in the missions taking place outside of Iran—where it is largely offset by the KH2002. Multiplayer The AKS-74u is the default Russian carbine for the Engineer kit. It functions in a similar manner to its larger relative, the AK-74M, with a slower firerate than its USMC counterpart the M4A1 Carbine, but is less effective at long range and more effective at close range compared to the AK-74M. As the final unlock for the Engineer, the player will unlock the ability to use the AKS-74u while playing as the US faction, as well as being able to use the M4A1 for the RU faction. Due to its lower firerate, this gun is less effective at close ranges than the M4A1, but the more controlled firerate makes its recoil slightly more predictable at medium ranges. In terms of recoil and firerate, the AKS-74u is to the AK-74M as the M4A1 is to the M16A3. Gallery BF3 AK-74U Render.png|'AKS-74u'. AKS-74U Custom Attachments.png|AKS-74u with holographic sight and suppressor. AKS74u.png|Render of the AKS-74u in Battlefield 3. File:BF3_Operation_Métro_trailer_screenshot9_AKS-74u.png|The AKS-74u in Battlefield 3 File:BF3_Operation_Métro_trailer_screenshot3_AKS-74u_IRON_SIGHTS.png|The AKS-74u's iron sights BF3 AKS-74u Left Side.jpg|Left side of the AKS-74u in game BF3 AKS-74u Right Side During Full Reload.jpg|Right side of the AKS-74u when you do a full reload Battlefield Hardline |recoildec = |spreadz = |spreaduz = |sreadinc = |spreaddec = |Inaccmove = |fire = Automatic Semi-automatic |feature = |hitpoints = |faction = |kit = Operator |unlocks = |dogtag = |source = |hud = |sound = |slot = Primary Weapon |ani = |vidcaption1 = |video = |vidcaption2 = |footer = }} The AKS-74U is a weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is a purchasable carbine for the Criminal Operator kit, and is equipped with a Laser Sight by default. The carbine has a moderate rate of fire, similar to the SG553, and does not do as much damage as the larger AKM due to firing the smaller 5.45x39mm round. Because of this, the weapon is very accurate and has low recoil, making it easily controllable and useful in medium ranged engagements. It also has the best hipfire and mobility in its class. Also, while it has the lowest damage at range, its close-range damage is the second highest in its class, only after the AKM. Combined with its high mobility, this makes it the one of the best Operator weapons for close range, filling a role similar to a submachine gun. Due to its low recoil, any sight attachment can be useful, but keep in mind that the AKS-74U is best suited to close to medium range combat. The Laser Sight is generally a good choice for this carbine, as it compliments its unaimed fire at close range. When it comes to grips, the choice depends on the desired role on the Battlefield. The Vertical Grip further enhances its great close-range performance and hipfire accuracy of the weapon, while the Stubby Grip enhances its accuracy at mid-range. The Angled Grip is the least recommended of the three, as this weapon already has a very low kick. For barrel attachments, the Muzzle Brake will slightly improve recoil control, while the Compensator is largely unnecessary. The Heavy Barrel will largely improve accuracy, but will penalize mobility, so using the Vertical Grip is recommended to counteract this. The Suppressor will silence the weapon, but will reduce its effective range. Overall, the AKS-74u is an effective choice for a close-range weapon, and is much more affordable than the more versatile M416. It will beat out any other Operator weapon at close range, making it well-suited to Operators who are highly mobile. Gallery BFHL AKS74Umodel.png|'AKS-74U' BFHL trailer AKs74u.jpg|The AKS-74U during Gamescom 2014 BFHL trailer AKs74u aiming.jpg|Iron sights Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *The AKS-74u's in-game icon depicts it with black plastic furniture whereas the actual in-game model has wooden furniture. This is because the in-game image is reused from the original Bad Company, where it had plastic furniture. Battlefield 3 *In Battlefield 3, the AKS-74u shares its charging handle animation with the AK-74M, M39 EMR, SVD, AS Val, PP-19, QBU-88, and SKS. *The AKS-74U, along with the G53, are the only two class-specific non-bullpup weapons that can't equip the bipod. However, during the open beta, the AKS-74U could equip the bipod. References ru:АКС-74у es:AKS-74U de:AKS-74u pl:AKS-74u Category:Carbines of Battlefield 2 Category:Carbines of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Heroes Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Submachine Guns Category:Carbines Category:Carbines of Battlefield 3 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Online Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield Hardline